Over Board! Guilty Gear Style
by Laguna-Chan
Summary: After the battle is over, Sol and Ky find themselves still fighting. Ky is a rich priss, Sol is a carpenter. Bridget, May, and Testament are under his care. How far will Sol go for vengence against his former rival? Yaoi!


Over Board.

(Guilty Gear style.)

I do not own Guilty Gear or the movie Over Board. This was just something I did for fun.

Pairings: Sol/Ky. Yaoi.

Featured characters: Sol, Ky, Kliff, Bridget, May, Testament, Axl. Maybe more later.

Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 1: Man over board!

Birds alighted on the choppy green waters of the sea, seeking a refuge from the days scorching sun. The day was a true summer, with the sun's heat rising steady all the way into the afternoon. A blare from a boats horn startled the seabirds away, clearing a path for the privately owned yacht to sail by, heading towards the docks. The boat continued to plow its way through the water like a hot knife through butter. The owner was bringing her in to have a job done. Someone was needed to build a shelf for the inside of the yacht in one of the master chambers. Not that the interior was scarce of furniture. The owner had everything he could ever possible need or want inside this beauty of the sea. However, when money isn't an option, there is always plenty to through around. Yes, this ship seemed to have everything, just like its owner. Money, stature, respect, even the local fisherman stopped their daily routine to peer up at the white boat that passed them by and offer a salute or some sort of salutation in greeting. The young man aboard the vessel sighed to himself. It was summer and he was on a relaxing retreat from the stress of daily life in the Holy Order. Both he and his Guardian Kliff Undersan. The man was retired now but you couldn't tell from his exterior. He glanced back at said man as the yacht pulled up towards the dock, a man on board tying her off to one of the docks posts. Kliff smiled to himself, and came up to the young man and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, when will our man be here?"

The young man shrugged, uninterested.

"I have no idea. But he better be here soon or else I m finding someone else for the job. I will not stand for tardiness."

Kliff shook his head slightly and began making his way to the lower levels of the ship.

"I swear, that boy can be a little difficult sometimes. I feel sorry for whoever he hired. I don't think they have any idea on what or who their dealing with."

Sol Badguy was a long time worker as a carpenter, working at a friend's carpentry shop. It had been years since he had seen or heard from anyone from the gear wars. In a way it was nice, but in another way, it was a little lonely too. The sun's scorching rays beat down on him as Sol finished up his appointed task, the chainsaw's buzzing blocking out all other sound. He had needed the money. Somehow, he had ended up stuck with Bridget, May, and Testament living with him at his house up in the mountains north from the small little town of Elk Cove, Oregon. It was beautiful country, everything green and flush. It was paradise. At least it would be if not for his three 'roomies' at home. But he wasn't complaining. They were good company and kept him busy. They where the only people he had had any contact with since the crusades and the gear wars. Sol sighed to himself as the motor from the chainsaw revved down, wiping sweat from his brow. From the corner of his eye, he could see his boss setting down the phone and motioning towards his son, a young boy around the age of 10 or 11 to give Sol a message. He raised an eyebrow as the boy ran up to him and told him that there had been a call for him and that it was an emergency. Sol patted the kids head fondly and rushed to get his things. He was on his way to do a job for some rich folks who owned a yacht. For something as bothersome as rich kooks with a deck problem, they were paying big bucks for the job, and with three mouths to feed not including his own, that was an offer he couldn't refuse. After loading his tool box in his old beat up Chevy truck, he started down the old dirt road that would lead him into town. Little did he know that he would be heading into an adventure that would change his life forever.

Sol arrived at the dock 20 minutes later, his small wooden tool box at his side and a crumpled piece of paper in his hand that had directions and other info scribbled on it. He stopped for a moment to review said paper again and looked to an older fisherman on his boat hoisting up his battered fishing net and ask,

"Excuse me, where is dock 5? The _Immaculata_?"

"The fisherman barley spared Sol a glance as he motioned off handedly behind him.

"Over there." He said gruffly.

Sol nodded curtly and pivoted on his heel only to stop and stare in awe at the white giant in front of him. _Talk about big bucks! These guys must be loaded_, Sol thought. He had never seen anything like it before. It was definably a beauty, that was for sure. Sol regained his composer and started toward the vessel, its bow dipping gently with the tide. Sol wondered what kind of job would be requested of him. According to the call, the payment would be handsome. He smiled briefly to himself as he thought about it. He would give these people well worth their money. That was for sure. He just hoped he could make a good impression on these guys. After all, they had seemed like nice people in the when the order was placed. Well, he would soon find out.

"I cannot, I repeat, cannot sit in this cesspool by the sea with nothing to do! So while you repair your silly boat engines, I will do some remodeling. I already sent for a carpenter."

Kliff nodded absently at the young man in his care. The boy could be load and obnoxious when he was agitated.

"Well, do whatever, Ky. I'm shooting Skeet."

"Hello?" A Sol said as he boarded the _Immaculata_. The thing was huge. Even bigger than it had looked from the dock.

"Mr. Underson? Is anybody home? Hello?" He tried again. _Wait, Underson…. Why do I know that name?_ Sol wondered. His train of thought was cut off as an older man appeared from around one of the sails holding a hunting rifle. Yep, there was no mistaking it. It was none other than Kliff Underson of the Holy Order. Sol swallowed hard, and forced a timid smile on his face. But before he could say anything, Kliff spoke.

"State your business."

Slightly confused, Sol decided to make with the small talk first.

"Nice looking Weatherby you got there…." He said, slightly uneasy.

Kliff looked to the rifle in his rough hands and nodded.

"It's a very expensive gun." He replied. Then, as an after thought, added, "I have lots and lots of them." He said matter of fact. Sol couldn't help but feel that there was a warning in that somewhere. Actually, he was sure of it. He shifted slightly. It was time to change the subject.

"Uh, did you call for a carpenter?"

"That is my charges department." And with that, the ex knight turned and walked off leaving behind a slightly disgruntled gear.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me where your charge might be?" He asked almost desperately as he began to lose sight of the older man. He trailed off as Kliff vanished around the corner of the main sail. Sol's face fell momentarily. He was a bit confused that Kliff hadn't recognized him. Strange. The sound of footsteps turned him around to face a young man with blonde hair, swim shorts, and an all too familiar face making his way down the stairs leading from one floor to another, his elegant hand sliding gently down the railing. The boy stopped dead in his tracks and stared him down with electric sky blue eyes. The former rivals stared at each other for a few moments more until the young Frenchman's eyes lowered to the tool box Sol carried at his side.

"You're the carpenter?!" Ky asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Sol said, sounding even less thrilled then Ky did. He began to approach the young knight but stopped short, giving Ky room. It was always a good idea to keep a little distance between them. Ky gave Sol the once over and finished his decent, stalking past him.

"You're late." He said flatly.

Sol stared after him momentarily, then followed suit. Once they where below the deck, Ky began his interrogation.

"References?" He asked, off handedly.

Sol shook his head slightly. "Well, no, not really."

He gazed about in admiration at the interior of the yacht. Everything from the curtains, the seats, cushions, and even the carpet was red satin and silk. There were vases of elegant design and glass work that really captured the eye. None of it looked the least bit cheap. Ky raised an eyebrow at Sol then, urging him to continue.

Sol quickly followed up his sentence with, "Well, you see, I just moved up to this area and- Well, hey," Sol said enthusiastically. "I've been doin' this kind of shit- work for years." Sol rushed to correct himself at the disapproving look Ky shot his way when he had cursed. Normally, Sol wouldn't play kiss ass, but these where hard times for him and right now, he really, _really_ needed that money.

Ky gave Sol a sidelong glance while he poured himself some wine and took a sip from the finely crafted glass he held. Again, Sol decided it was time for a change in subject. He glanced around the room, his hand making a sweeping gesture to indicate everything within it.

"This is- this is just beautiful. What a…." He trailed off, unable to think of anything intelligent to say.

"Try not to touch anything." Ky said briskly.

Sol was momentarily put off by the comment. Regaining his composer quickly he hastily added, "Oh, I wont!" And fell into step with Ky as the young blonde began to make his way down a hallway that closely resembled the previous room.

"Andrew will keep an eye on you." Ky said, obviously not bothering to hide his mistrust or his dislike for the other.

"You know, maybe you'd like to take fingerprints before I get started." Sol said, trying to force a laugh despite his rising annoyance. Ky stopped then and turned to face the gear, the look on his face one of distain.

"I was just kidding…." Sol muttered grudgingly.

Ky continued to glare at his counterpart for a moment longer, then turned and continued on his way. Sol followed close behind, resisting the urge to smack the snooty little shit upside his blond head. As they neared the Master's quarters where Sol's work was to be done, Ky said,

"Don't walk so close to me." And it wasn't a request either. Sol could feel his temper rising. It was taking all his will power to keep his short temper on an even shorter leash. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they entered the bedroom. Again, Sol found himself admiring his surroundings.

"So…. Where's your problem?" He asked, trying again to be civil.

"My closet." Ky said shortly.

"Uh- huh." Sol watched as Ky began to pull open the white folding doors to the bedrooms closet. Sol moved pass him into the room to set down his tool box and caught a glance at the bed which was covered in expensive furs and velvet pillows and bedding. The room, once again was extravagant.

"In here."

Ky's voice drew Sol's attention back to the task at hand. He entered the closet and found himself gawking at the size of it. He had never seen a walk in closet that big before. From what he could tell, though, nothing needed any improvement. Everything had its place and was all neat and tidy. Nothing seemed to be amiss. There were rows of regal clothing and the shelves held shoes and other things. If Sol hadn't known better, he would have thought he had just stepped into Paris Hiltons closet.

"Now you can see how inadequate this all is." Ky said irately.

Sol turned to him, confusion evident on his handsome face. Ky chose to ignore him and continued his stream of complaints.

"I need new shoe racks for my shoes…."

Sol cut him off there, "Um. I was told that this was some kind of an emergency."

Ky stared at him incredulously. "It is!"

Sol watched him dumbfounded as Ky ranted on.

"And I need new drawers for my underclothing. I can't keep entering these boxes all the time."

He said in disgust as he tossed a box to the side of the closet. Sol realized that there was no talking himself out of it so he began scanning the room for areas to put said drawers and shelves. Ky watched him glance about the walk in and scratch his head thoughtfully.

"Hello?" He said flatly.

Sol turned to face him squarely.

"Hey, yea, I'm sorry. I understand now. You want me to remodel your closet, yea?"

Ky took another sip from his wine glass, his eyes fixed on the brunette across from him.

"Isn't that what I've been explaining in some detail?" He stated frankly. He gave Sol another disapproving look and said, "Is English your second language?"

Sol knew then that Ky was testing him. Purposefully trying his patience, seeing how much it would take to make him snap like a twig. Well, two could play that game. Sol forced himself to laugh good naturedly at the snide comment as Ky made his way out of the closet and into the bedroom. Sol perused, refusing to be deterred.

"What is that odor?" Ky asked, almost as an after thought.

Sol looked around. Well, he _had_ just gotten off of work from being out in the burning sun all day long. Sweat was kind of inevitable in his line of work.

"Gee, I don't know. I guess I don't really smell anything." He replied innocently.

Ky raised his lip in contempt as he set his glass down on the small round glass table in front of him and picked up a small old fashioned perfume bottle and proceeded to squirted a bit into the air. At this point, Ky's butler Andrew entered the room, carrying a silver platter with refreshments on it.

"Sir." The man offered.

"Well!" Ky said, annoyed, "I almost had to wait."

Sol rolled his eyes at the rude comment. That wasn't like Ky. Sols being there must really be grating on the Frenchman's nerves. But not as much as his though. Still, Sol took it all in stride and located an ideal spot for Ky's rack.

"I got an idea for a shoe rack right in here maybe, huh?" He said conversationally.

"Carpenter."

Sol turned to face the source of his irritation obediently.

"Yes?"

"You have exactly 48 hours. I suggest you get started." And with that, Ky left the room and closed the door, but not before he whispered "Watch him." to his butler.

Ky lounged on a soft cushiony sofa out on deck in practically nothing, speaking in French on the phone to some unknown person. Sol closed the blinds in disgust.

"Oh, boy. He is really somethin'." He muttered to himself.

Ky's word continued to drift into the room as Sol worked, sanding the surface of the choice pieces of wood he had gathered for the job.

"I know it will cost me, but it's the cutest little painting. I simply must have it. You'll do the bidding for me at the auction?" He asked sweetly.

To mock his former advasery, Sol muttered in an off beat French accent,

"But of course!"

"Bid one million, 7oo thousand." Ky continued outside, unaware that he was being mocked by Sol.

"Shit!" Sol breathed as he tossed the sanding paper over his shoulder and carried the wood into the closet to get started on his commission_. It must be nice to have that kind of cash to throw around. _Sol thought.

A loud crash rent the afternoon air and caused Ky Kiske to sit up. Kliff was off shooting like a madman yet again.

"Kliff, I'm on the phone!" he shouted.

"I can't hear you, Kiske!" Kliff yelled back. "I'm shooting Skeet!!"

Sol shook his head in disbelief. These people were crazy. He always knew that one day, both of the Holy Order's best would fall off their rockers. Looks like it finally happened too. Up top Kliff yelled, "Pull!"

Another shot rang out as Sol settled down for his lunch break. Sprawling out on one of the couches in the room topless, he laid his bandana over his eyes and nibbled on the crackers and salami Andrew had brought for him. Just as he started to relax, Ky chose that moment to stride into the room. Sol, unaware that his employer was present, continued to lay there as Ky sauntered over to the side of the couch and removed his sunglasses, peering at the man laying there.

"Hello." He said, coolly.

Startled, Sol jumped up into a sitting position, meeting Ky's crystal orbs with his amber ones. Ky snorted slightly and turned toward his dresser where he removed his silken robe and tossed it aside onto the bed. Sol happened to turn in time to see Ky bend over to rummage through his dresser drawer. Sol couldn't help but stare. The boy either had no sense of modesty or he wasn't aware of the others appreciative appraises. What was it with French men and thong Speedos, anyways? Not that he was complaining or anything. He had always thought Ky was very attractive for a man. And the view was especially nice. Then Sol caught sight of something. On the left side of his rump, Ky had a very distinctive birthmark that closely resembled a heart. It was actually kinda cute. Sol resumed his admiration as he absentmindedly nibbled another cracker. Then Ky straightened up, causing Sol to turn his attention back to his meal, saving him from a more than likely sever punishment. As he did so, Ky approached him again, sunglasses in one hand, an article of clothing in the other, and said bluntly,

"You know, forks were invented so man could at least make a pretense of separating himself from the apes." With that being said, he turned to walk away.

Patients growing thin, Sol couldn't help but fire back, albeit quietly, "So were thumbs…."

Ky whirled around angrily, the look on his face threatening.

"What did you say?"

Sol thought about the money then and how much he needed it. He had to play nice just until this was all over. Then he could kick this little snoot's ass all over the place. Untill then, he had to play by Ky's rules.

"Nothin." He replied innocently. "Just my stomach."

Ky eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, try to control your bodily noises so I can hear myself think." He retorted hotly.

Sol watched him walk out of the room, the sway to his hips both taunting and teasing all at once. Sol sighed yet again. This was proving to be a long and tiring 48 hours.

The next day was just as hot as the last. Fishermen threw pieces of bread out to the seabirds as they glided about on the breeze carried in by the sea. Out on the dock, the radio blared with nothing interesting on it. Ky was growing more and more bored by the second.

"Good morning to all who are listening in. Bud Light here with some local items." The radio said. "The Feed and Fertilizer folks are hiring people to shovel stuff. Women are welcome too….."

Ky ignored the useless information. For what reason would he need it for? His butler Andrew continued giving him a hand and foot massage as Kliff practiced his archery skills with his instructor. The old guy was getting rusty.

"There is no chauvinism in the manure business…" The radio continued.

Sol trooped into Ky's classy room with his precious tool box yet again. Today would be the day he finished his job, got paid, and got the hell out of there. Sometimes, Sol thought about callin' it quits. Ky, just wasn't worth the ache. Had he not needed the money so desperately, he would have. So here he was yet again. He was so close to finishing. He could hardly contain his joy. Just wait until Ky got a load of Sol's finest creation yet!

Ky stood out on deck soaking up the sun. It was hot yes, but the breeze carried in on the tide was welcoming. Ky had to admit, Sol had been the last person he had expected to see. Just his being there made Ky's temper waver dangerously. There had always been something about Sol that just irritated him so. He just couldn't figure out what exactly it was. Kliff let fly another arrow, its shaft thudding against the target across the way. He glanced at the young man thoughtfully.

"Why don't you go inside and get out of the sea air?" He offered.

"Because that barbarian mountain man is still working on my closet." Ky said hotly. "He's sweating all over the place. I doubt he's even house broken."

Sol, over hearing the conversation, raised an indignant eyebrow. He was too house broken! Wait. That didn't sound right.

"Oh, I think they house brake each other, don't they?" Kliff asked.

"SHHHHHHHHH!!"

Everyone jumped in alert at Ky's sudden change in demeanor, Kliff rushing to his charge's side.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

"He's listening…." Ky whispered.

"Who?" Kliff inquired.

"That carpenter." Ky stated frankly. "He's been hanging on every word we've been saying for the last two days."

Kliff sighed exasperated.

"It's your project, Ky. You deal with it." With that being said, Kliff turned on his heel and headed to the axle.

"Come on men."

"Captain says the engines are ready, sir." Said one of the deck hands.

"Let's get going."

Ky watched as his guardian vanished around a corner. He seemed to do that more and more these days. Almost like he was trying to distance himself from him. Ky briefly wondered why that would be.

"I am finished, young master. Will there be anything else?" Andrew questioned.

"No." Ky dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Andrew gathered his things and retreated inside, leaving a disgruntled Ky all alone. After awhile, however, the silence became too much for him to take and Ky found himself heading inside to check up on his unwanted guest. As he neared his bedroom, he could make out the sound of a very familiar voice muttering angrily to him self.

"Keep your mouth shut for ten more minutes, collect the money and get the hell out of here."

"Well." Ky said, startling Sol momentarily as he entered the walk in closet.

"Are we amusing you?" He asked coolly. As Sol tried to gather the words and his composer to stay calm, Ky gawked at Sol's handy work. It was perfect in every way, beautifully crafted with hand cut and carved oak wood. But for an irritated Ky Kiske, it wasn't good enough.

"What is this?" He demanded.

"Oh! Well, I'm done. I'm finished." He said quickly. Something told him that the way Ky sounded wasn't exactly thrilled.

"What do you think?"

"What is it?" Ky asked, an edge in his voice.

Sol looked at him incredulously for a minute before explaining.

"Well, it's a shoe rack with a twist. You ready?" He asked, slightly unnerved at where this was going. He stepped back and grasped the finely crafted wooden handle of the crank he installed and looked over at the awe struck blonde.

"You see, if you just step over here and turn this crank, those top shelves drop back." He said proudly as he demonstrated. "The middle ones split and the back ones come from behind. Gives you twice the space-"

Ky cut him off abruptly, getting more and more agitated by the minute.

"Stop boring me with your absurdities." He said briskly.

"What's it made of?"

Patients nearly worn too thin for existence, Sol retorted irately, "Its called wood. It's oak."

"Oak!?" Ky gasped dismayed. "An oak closet?" He snorted in disgust as he walked past Sol to the opposite side of the closet. "Why am I even amazed?"

Sol placed his hands on his hips defiantly.

"I don't know. Why are you amazed?" He asked. His temper was about to snap. This little game Ky was playing was about to come to an end.

"Because one would think that you would know that closets are made of cedar!" Ky snapped. "Otherwise, we get moths."

Sol leaned against the side of one of the closet walls, attempting one last time to bring his temper in check.

"You know, there's not a real big moth problem off the Pacific Coast." He said steadily. "But if you want one out of cedar, that's fine. I'll start all over. I just have to tell you, that's going to more than double my estimate."

Ky strode out of the closet then, Sol hot on his heels determined not to be deterred.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He reached the table next to his bed and poured himself a glass of wine and turned to face his former rival.

"What I mean is I've already done this out of oak, so I'm gonna have to go-"

"Well I'm NOT paying for your mistake!" Ky's tone was sharp. Sol bulked as Ky began to storm away and quickly chased after him.

"Hey! I'm not gonna just eat it on this deal!"

Ky turned on him quickly. "Why not? You've eaten everything else in this place. And you WILL eat it because I WANT IT CEDAR!!" Ky yelled.

Sol looked at him as if he were a pathetic child throwing a temper tantrum.

"You may have wanted it cedar, but you didn't ASK for cedar." He said slowly, feeling like he was counseling some spoiled rich brat. Ky's temper had just about ran its course.

" WELL THE ENTIRE CIVILIZED WORLD KNOWS THAT ALL CLOSETS ARE MADE OF CEDAR!!!!!"

"WELL UP HERE IN ELK SNOUT, SIRE, WE DON'T KNOW ABOUT THEM CLOSETS NOR BATHROOMS NEITHER!!!!!" Sol yelled back, purposefully throwing in the insulting name of his new home that Ky had so crudely placed. "SHIT MAN, YOU'RE LUCKY I AM HOUSEBROKE!!!!" He added for good measure.

Ky stared at him in outrage as he cast about for something, anything to give him an edge in this battle. Then, as what Sol said clicked in his mind, Ky gave the brunette an accusing glare.

"You were listening."

"Well it was kinda hard to avoid." Sol shot back.

"Well, you can avoid it in the future, because you're fired." Ky stated as he marched pass the gear and made his way outside. Sol couldn't believe what he had just heard. Angry, he chased after the Frenchman, determined to set that boy straight.

"Oh, you're unbelievable!"

As they reached the top deck, Sol tried to reason with him self and the figure storming off ahead, clearly in a fume.

"Ok, look. That's fine. Just pay me what you owe me." He said, defeated as he approached were the boy now perched on one of the deck seats. Ky placed his wine glass down on the table and faced Sol once more, his electric blue eyes seeming to emit its own inner fire.

"The job was not done to my satisfaction."

"Oh?" Sol realized that Ky was just cruzin for a bruzin now. "Well I got news for you, buddy. No job will EVER be done to YOUR satisfaction!" He said, his anger evident in his voice.

"That's quite enough! Now just get out!" Ky was about ten seconds away from getting up and throwing down with this freakish brute. Just who did he think he was?

"Hey! No problem! Just pay me the 600 bucks you owe me and I'm gone!" He yelled back.

Ky stood then, his eyes locked with Sol's defiantly.

"Captain! Start up the engine!"

"Yes Sir!" the man squeaked as he rushed to do as was bidden. Once he disappeared from sight, Ky shoved his way pass the other and made his way over to the side of the boat, Sol refusing to be shaken.

"Oh, for cryin- You know what your problem is, huh?" He offered. "You're so goddamn bored, you gotta invent things to bitch about."

By this time, Sol had Ky backed up against the railing, his face only inches away from the smaller man's own. His temper had finally snapped and it all came rushing out at once.

"**You haven't got a single thing on this earth to do except for you hair**!! **Yeah, your closet was fine. You just needed something to take up your useless, empty, manicure, pedicure, rich bitch, sun-tanning days**!!!!" He barked viciously.

Ky had managed to throw his hands over his ears in a vain attempt to shield himself from what he knew deep down inside to be the horrible truth. Outraged by the nerve that this disgraceful creature had displayed towards him, Ky shot up straighter than an iron rod and backed away from him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" He screamed, his body shaking all over with suppressed emotions.

"What?" Sol turned to the other once again. Ky had the look of a ferocious wild animal that had just been cornered. Ky's eyes cast about for something to use as self defense, but there was nothing in sight. Once Sol caught his intent, he force a harsh laugh and removed his tool belt, tossing it aside. The gesture caught the blonde's attention immediately, the look in his eyes replaced by one of fear.

"Hey, buddy, I may be hard up, but I am definitely not _that_ hard up." He said as he approached the quaking boy. He stopped short and took a seat on the railing, his eyes boring into Ky's.

"And I'm not going anywhere-" Sol found himself abruptly cut off as Ky leapt at him, pushing Sol over the rail and into the bay. Enraged at the nasty trick that was played, he screamed venomously at Ky's retreating form.

"Damn you!!"

Somewhere over him, he could hear one of the _Immaculata's _crew yell "Man overboard!" but no one came to help him as he treaded water.

"I'll get you for this you-" Sol caught sight of Ky peering over the side of the boat as he threw something down at him. Sol's eyes went wide as he rushed to catch it before it fell in the water.

"No! Not my tool belt!!" He yelled, dismayed. "You owe me 600 bucks!!"

Ky ignored the floundering offence to nature as he shouted for the Captain to keep going. As the yacht sped away from the docks, Sol could't help yelling at the man he wanted to kill the most in the entire world at that moment.

"If I ever get you, Ky, you're dead meat! You got that!?" He spat. "Wait! Don't throw that!!!!"

His tune changed quickly as Ky tossed his precious tool box over the side of the yacht, its contents lost to the deep waters of the bay.

"**I'm not bored! I'm quite happy! Everyone wants to be me**!!!! He screamed, his voice cracking with the truth of Sol's words.

"You come back here!!" Sol screamed in helpless rage as the _Immaculata _pulled out to sea, leaving him fuming in the turning green waters of dock number 5.


End file.
